See You Again
by DobbyGrl
Summary: Don't be dismayed at goodbyes. A farewell is necessary before you can meet again. And meeting again, after moments or lifetimes, is certain for those who are friends. Richard Bach


Title: See You Again

Author: Dobbygrl

Summary: Don't be dismayed at goodbyes. A farewell is necessary before you can meet again. And meeting again, after moments or lifetimes, is certain for those who are friends. ~ Richard Bach

* * *

There comes a time in life when you realize that it was never meant to be about you. Something happens and you come to understand that you can't do everything you thought you could and some of the things you have dreamed of will never happen.

I remember when I was a child I was always so alone. The only thing I had that was my own was my dreams. Everybody told me that I was never going to amount to anything and I was never going to be anybody. Sometimes I felt like I shouldn't even exist. Most days I didn't even want to try. I thought that if I acted out and painted the Hokage's faces, someone would notice me. I just wanted to be noticed.

Then that one great day, the first day I remember that changed my life course, I met _him_. He was such a prick. I hated him. I loved him. He noticed me. Everyone loved him and he pretended like they didn't exist. I wanted what he had. I wanted to be loved like he was. So I did what I always did. I acted out. I punched him, made fun of him, laughed at him, and I annoyed him the best I could. It was so easy too. Everything annoyed him. He made me feel special whenever he called me, "dobe." I had a nickname and it didn't matter what it meant, because someone finally cared enough to recognize me as a person.

Our early days as teammates were some of the fondest memories of my life. He, Sakura, and I, we weren't just a team we became a family. Something happened to our family though, that would take years to fix. I wasn't so aware back then, if I would have understood more, I might have been able to help him, but I was young.

He left us, Sakura and I. Vengeance was heavy on his heart and mind. His life was just as lonely as mine had been before I met him. My friendship and Sakura's love for him couldn't fix his broken heart. I felt so guilty for the next years to come. I felt as if I encouraged him to leave. I blamed myself because I wasn't strong enough for him. I loved him. He is my brother. I didn't want to understand why love was not enough.

I worked hard and so did Sakura. We never had to talk about it because we both understood we were going to bring him back home. Our bond with Sasuke could never be lost. I trained until my hands bled from overuse and my muscles collapsed from exhaustion. I had to know the limitations of my body and my skills. I had to go farther and be better than him. He was always so strong. He was so much stronger than me. I had to improve beyond him if I were ever going to reach him. I needed him to respect my strength. At least, that's what I thought back then.

The first time I saw him in three years, I naively thought that if he saw me he would come home. I was nearly speechless. I missed him and I wanted him to just decide to come home because he missed me too. I still didn't understand his pain. I was still only focused on mine. Sasuke needed me to understand and I learned then that he wouldn't be able to come home until I did. That first encounter with him was the day I grew up.

I refocused again and dedicated my time to training and growing spiritually. I needed to become the kind of person that could help Sasuke. What Sasuke needed was not someone who was physically stronger than him, but someone who could take on his burdens with him. I realized helping would not be easy because Sasuke didn't lose just one person Sasuke lost everything including himself.

I struggled with my own pain. I didn't know how to set my burdens aside for someone else. Who was I supposed to give my burdens to? How could I take on Sasuke's burdens if I couldn't give mine to anyone to bear for me? It didn't seem fair and I felt as if Sasuke was asking for too much. I think Sasuke knew he was asking for too much, which is why he left.

I struggled with these thoughts. I didn't want Sasuke to leave, but I couldn't take on his burdens. I wanted to, but I did not know how. Then Jiraiya died. He was the only father figure I had ever known. I loved him too. I remember walking and walking and walking. My mind had felt numb and my heart had been cold. I hurt everywhere, but I had no physical injury. I didn't even feel as if I could go on living and that is when I broke down and wept.

My mind and heart finally understood some of the pain Sasuke had experienced. Still, it was different. I only lost one person and Sasuke had lost everyone. I knew it really could not compare, but I still hurt. It felt like a hurt and a pain that would never go away. It would be with me forever. To this day I still think of Jiraiya every day.

As time grew between Sasuke and I, our lives were becoming so distant. Sasuke's sins against the other nations were becoming great. I wanted to take on his burdens, but how could I? I still couldn't answer that simple question and as Sasuke's action for change and revenge became bolder, I became more lost. Everyone thought that Sasuke could not be saved and I was scared that I was starting to believe it too.

When I saw him though, I saw a chance. I knew he could still be saved, I just had to go farther, believe harder, and not lose hope. Sasuke was almost ready to listen. Through the anger, the pain, and the hatred, I felt his heart when we collided, rasengan and chidori. I recognized Sasuke, my brother, was still there. Sasuke wanted me to chase him. He didn't want me to give up. So I wouldn't. That's when I told him with the hardest conviction I had ever felt, that if he wouldn't relent and let go of his hatred, I would die with him. He needed to know that no matter what he was not going to be alone anymore.

During our last battle I held nothing back. I let him see all of me, all of my determination, and all of my love. I watched as Sasuke gritted his teeth in defiance and anger at me. He didn't understand my love for him, but a part of him wanted to. He wanted to see how far I would go. He wanted to know if I was lying. He wanted to know if he could trust me. Sasuke wanted to know if he was really redeemable. I already knew he was.

As we laid there bleeding out into the earth, Sasuke changed. He relented and gave up his hatred. His heart softened. He finally believed me and wanted to be with me too. As I lay next to Sasuke dying, I was so happy. My heart was filled with joy and excitement. I wouldn't have cared if I had died that day because of what I was able to see in Sasuke.

We lived a long life shared together as friends. I became Hokage, married the most beautiful woman, had wacky and wonderful kids, and have been able to watch my grandchildren grow up. Sasuke, you are my best friend. I love you brother. I can't wait to see you again, soon.

* * *

Naruto wiped the tears from his eyes as he looked down at the script on the grave in front of him. Slowly, he turned away ripping his eyes from the place where his friend rested. As he walked away, Naruto paused, turned back and gave his middle finger in salute, "Teme."

With a smile, Naruto looked ahead and began his last chapter of life in the village hidden in the leaves.

* * *

Dedication: This story was written in memory of my brother who died in 2012. He was a great man and I can't wait to see him again and share all the stories in my life that he'll miss.

I really enjoy the Naruto storyline of redemption. It reminds me of the love Jesus Christ has for me. Galations 2:20 – "I have been crucified with Christ. It is no longer I who live, but Christ who lives in me. And the life I now live in the flesh I live by faith in the Son of God, who loved me and gave himself for me."


End file.
